User blog:So-Pro Warrior/First Person Shooter Team 1 vs Third Person Shooter Team 1
The Battle between First and Third Person Shooters ''' FPS Team 1 Members: Master Chief, Preston Marlowe, Soap MacTavish, James Patterson, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko 250px-Master_Chief-H3.png|Master Chief 100px-Sev01.jpg|Sev Preston.jpg|Preston Marlowe Mw2_soap_runningfavela.PNG|Soap MacTavish James_Patterson.jpg|James Patterson MA5C.jpg|MA5C Individual Combat Weapon 250px-M82_Assault_Rifle.jpg|M82 Assalut Rifle 256px-BFBC2_XM8_PROTOTYPE_ICON.png|XM8 Prototype M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Thompson.PNG|Thompson TPS Team 1 Members: Marcus Fenix, Issac Clarke, Elliot Salem, Tyson Rios, Matthew Baker 876472-pcz191.upten.marcus__article_image_super.jpg|Marcus Fenix 250px-Isaac_DS2.jpg|Issac Clarke 2ivhvc.jpg|Elliot Salem 24qier6.jpg|Tyson Rios 180px-698898-584507 930063 20080417 screen006 super large.jpg|Matthew Baker 250px-30nkw02.jpg|Lancer Mk2 114px-Plasma_cutter2_DS2.jpg|Plasma Cutter 120px-400px-AoT_SSystem.jpg|S-System M107_0.jpg|M107 M1_Garand2.jpg|M1 Garand '''The Battle FPS: TPS: The UNSC has built a time machine and have Master Chief go into the past to recruit 4 heroes who have done incredible things in Earth History and so Master Chief brings back with him ISA hero Thomas "Sev", SAS and Task Force 141 member Soap MacTavish, Preston Marlowe of Bad Company, and OSS agent of World War II James Patterson to assist in the war against the Covenant. However the Covenant hear about this and make their own time machine and have Tarturas bring back to help the Covenant COG hero Marcus Fenix, Engineer Isaac Clarke, the Army of TWO Rios and Salem, and World War II 101st Airborne Hero Matthew Baker. In a secret UNSC secret base Master Chief and the others are planning a attack on a Covenant held planet meanwhile the TPS team thanks to Isaac Clarke hack their way into the base without setting off the alarm and head in to find the FPS team and kill them.The TPS team find them and Baker takes aim at Chief's head with his M1 Garand and fires it. The bullets hit Chief but his armor and shields protect him which also alerts the FPS team who grab their weapons and return fire. Patterson fires his Thompson hitting Baker 5 times in the stomach Isaac switches his Plasma cutter to sideways mode and fires decaptating Patterson . The two team continue to exchange fire for 2 minutes until Chief orders his team to split up. Soap and Preston head into a hallway on the left with Chief and Sev going into the right hallway. Marcus and Isaac head after Master Chief and Sev while Rios and Salem head after Soap and Preston. Rios and Salem enter what looks like the hangar and behind some crates Preston takes aim and fires but Rios and Salem take cover and return fire with their S-Systems until out of nowhere Salem gets a bullet in his head . Rios yells in anger and then sees Soap on a walkway with his M14 EBR so he takes out his M1O7 Light 50 takes aim and fires blowing Soap's head off . Preston then uses his grenade launcher on his XM8 and fires blowing up Rios and then moves out to link up with Chief and Sev. Meanwhile Isaac and Marcus are in the hallway and then Sev pops out of a room and fires his M82 filling Isaac with bullets and Marcus sees Isaac's RIG drop to dead . Marcus takes cover and fires back with his Lancer and manages to hit Sev in the leg who falls down in pain and Marcus walks over and puts a bullet in Sev's head . In the boiler room Marcus sees Preston who is looking for Chief and so he creeps up behind Preston and uses his chainsaw bayonet to cut Preston apart Chief then jumps out and fires his MA5C but Marcus takes cover and the two exchange gunfire until Chief runs out of ammo and has to reload and so Marcus quickly charges at Chief and puts his Lancer with 20 rounds left to Chief's head just as Master Chief reloads. Marcus smiles and laughs and pulls the trigger only for the Lancer to jam which gives Chief time to headbutt Marcus in the head with the MA5C and tries to fire but Marcus quickly recovers and kicks away the MA5C and tries to chainsaw the Chief but Master Chief uses hs suits power to increase his strength and grabs Marcus's gun and pushes it away and kicks Marcus who slides back. Chief then uses his speed power to run towards Marcus at fast speed and tries to puch him but Marcus blocks it with his Lancer then puches the Chief back. Marcus gets up and starts puching the Chief in the face several times before Chief stops the puches and knees Marcus in the stomach. Marcus retaliates by head butting Chief and then kicks him back and Chief turns around to see he is closer to his MA5C and starts to crawl towards it but Marcus grabs Chief's feet anmd tries to pull him away but Chief quickly kicks Marcus in the face and quickly gets up and runs towards his MA5C rolls to it right as Marcus chases after him but it's to late and Chief fires all 32 bullets into Marcus . Chief goes over to see if Marcus is dead and then raises his gun and yells "FOR THE UNSC" in victory. Battles out of 1,000 FPS - TPS 505 - 495 Weapon Stats MA5C 189 - 176 Lancer Mk 2 M82 Assault Rifle 111 - 112 Plasma Cutter M14 EBR 58 - 59 M107 Light 50 XM8 Prototype 108 - 107 S-System Thompson 39 - 41 M1 Garand Expert's Opinion: This was a close match but in the end while the TPS team had the majority of weapon edges what won this battle was the FPS having Master Chief's armor, and Soap, and Patterson being special forces. And the FPS having all well trained soldiers/special forces where everyone on the TPS except Isaac were well trained. Isaac may of had good weapons but he wasn't well trained in combat agaisnt soldiers and or Special Forces. My Next Battle will be Movie Heroes Team 1 vs TV Heroes Category:Blog posts